Meet My Little Love
by hsangrim16
Summary: Vjin! BTS Couplee! kaga bisa bikin summaryyyy!
1. Chapter 1

Meet My Little Love

(Part : 1)

Halloo haaaa~ kita bertemu lagi , kali ini author bakal bawa FF yg ber part-part mungki n, solanya puanjaangg buangneett… ini REAL THE POWER OF AOTHOR BRAIN! Hahaha

Oke author ingatin yah, disini itu Genderswitch hehehe jadi ada seorang namja tampan BIAS AUTHOR! Tapi dia manis imut, errr menggiurkan dan dia cantik makanya author jadiin Yeoja, ya bisa dibilang ini boy x boy sih tapi karna ada gederswitchny kga kentara kan yah wkwkwkwk

Yaudah author gak banyk cincong langsung aja yah,

Cast : -Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Kim Taehyung (V BTS)

AUTHOR POV

Lihatlah yeoja itu,dia untuk seorang yeoja memiliki tinggi yang sangat pas dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah , dan dia juga terkenal dengan sejuta prestasi disekolahnya dia bernama V atau Kim Taehyin. Da sekarang dia sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya dibalkon kelas mereka dilantai dua sambil melihat kerumunan para namja yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan , ada juga para yeoja dan namja yang kembali dari kantin setelah beristirahat, ya hari ini lapangan sangat penuh dengan murid-murid, sangat ramai …. Entah apa yang salah hari ini padahal sedang tidak ada perlombaan , tapi sekolah ini benar-benar sangat ramai dan ditambah lagi memang sedang musim semi, oya! jangan lupa inikan tahun ajaran baru …

V POV

"Yaaa! V lihatlah namja itu dia sangat manis, apalagi saat diam seperti itu" Ya kalian tau ini pekikan dari siapa, ya dia Cookie sahabatku , dia seorang yeoja labil yang sangat gmpang sekali menaruh hati, memberi harapan , menyukai , bahkan menyatakan perasaan kepada namja yang baru saja dia lihat atau baru saja dia sukai kali ini dia menunjuk2 seorang namja yang kurasa murid baru.

"Ya ! Pabbo, bisakan kau tenang , kau ini yeoja , tapi engapa berigasan seperti itu, ingatlah pada suga. Kau sudah memiliki dia, ahh kau ini baru saja seminggu berpacaran denga orang2 yang kau kejar kau sudah memuji namja lain" aku cukup kesal dengan sahbatku ini dia sangat aneh , dan labil luar biasa, asal kalian tau beberapa minggu lalu dia mengejar-ngejar sunbae kami yang bernama SUGA dia begitu engidolakannya dan ternyata SUGA jga menyukainya dan jadilah sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih

"Hahaha, ampun ne. aku hanya memuji saja, tolong jangan adukan aku pada SUGA oppa ne? yahhhh ;;)"

Yaa cookie jangan mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes mu! Sunggu memuakan!

"…" aku hanya diam dan tidka menjawab dan sekarang aku hanya membuag tatapanku kearah lapangan , hanya tatapn kosong

"Ya, V kau tidak tertarik pada namja itu, lihatlah dia memang manis bukan, lihat itu lihat"

"Ya, apasih kau ini. Sudahlah jangan memulai usahamu ." aku tau apa yang ada diotak anak ini.

"Ah, tidak V. tapi lihat dulu dia sangat manis" Cookie mengarahkan telunjuknhya kearah lapangan dan menunjuk kearah namja yang sedang berjalan kearah terowongan koridor kelas untuk anak kelas 10.

Aku hanya melihat sekilas , dan setelah itu "Sepertinya angkuh, dan sulit diajak berteman" singkat , ya sesingkat itulah jawabanku.

"Akhhh kau ini V, hanya melihat seseorang dari luar saja" Cookie hanya mendengus kesal atas tanggapanku tadi

'tapi dia memang manis ya itu gumamanku , kalian degar. Ya emang namja itu memang manis.. demi tuhan, dia sangat manis dan dia tipe ku… Ampuni aku -,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-'

Setelah itu aku hanya meninggalkan cookie yang masih asyik dengan teman-temanku yang lain sedang bergosip ,aku meilih memasaga earphone dan mendegar music didalam kelas.

SKIP TIME….

"V!" sudah pasti itu cookie-,-

"em," aku hanya menoleh dan berbalik kearah suara itu dengan malas, pasti cookie akan mengeluarkan ocehan pagi nya yang terdengar sperti dakwah (?)

"Ya! Pabbo kau, mengapa memasang tampak seperti itu haaa! Kau membuatku ingin meninjumu"

"Kau yang pabbo, sudah baik aku mau menoleh dengan pekikanmu yang membuat telinga itu membengkak" ya kata-kataku memang sangat menyakitka hati jika yang mendengar itu selain cookie , kalian tau? Dia itu KEBAL!

"hehe, mian. Apakah senyarig itu" cookie hanya cengengesan gaje sambil garuk – garuk surai hitam panjangnya itu..

"ne, kali ini apa lagi yang mau kau ceritakan eoh? Kau putus dengan suga? Dan mendpatkan nor namja yang angkuh itu?" tanyaku sekenanya da bertubi-tubi

PLETAK

"Yeoja pabbo, teman macam apa kau ini -,- . kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan eoh? Ini pasti factor kau tidak memiliki kekasih" ya benar aku memang tidak mempunyai kekasih semenjak putus dari namja bodoh yang meinggalkan ku dei kekasihnya di Paris! KALIAN TIDAK PERLU TAU SIapa DIA!

"YAAYAYA… LALU APA YANG INGIN KAU CERITAKAN?" aku berbicara cuku nyaring dank arena itu aku muak-,-

"kau tau, aku dan suga oppa kemari kenca dan dia sangat romantic dan manis blablablabala…" ya kalian tentu berfikir untuk tidak tau banyak apa cerita si cookie inikan?

Sial sekali nasibku , akrena harus maka sendiri dikantin, karena cookie sedang sibuk dengan segala rutinitas organisasi yang diikutinya dan sekarang dia sedang raoat, ya bingung sangat bingung dengan anak itu yang sangat pandai berbicara dan akrab dengan banyak orang.

Hei! Kalian jangan berfikir kalo aku ini orangnya sombong dan tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang yah, tapi hanya saja sifatku yang lebih sering dia jika belum terlalu akrab dengan orang da jujur aku sangat pemalu dan mudah canggug terhadap orang baru, aku hanya kesulitan menyesuaikan diri…

Brukk….

"Aww, appo! Yaa, kau tidak punya mata eoh? Kantin sangat luas, dan bisakah kau minggir dan tidak menghalangi jalanku" aku hanya mengomel sambil mencoba berdiri karena ku jatuh dengan posisi pantatku yang jatuh duluan, betapa sakitnya ini-,,-

"Ah mian.. aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku sunbae" sebuah tngan terulur didepan mukaku berusaha menolongku dan aku hanya melihat dengan sedikit menengadahkan kepalaku kearah suara yang ngebass tapi sangat lembut, dan kalian tau siapa itu?

YA! Dia hobae yang diagung-agungkan cookie minggu lalu kepadaku, 'dia manis sekali dan dia membantuku berdiri' ya itu gumamanku lagi didalm hati, karena aku terlalu terkejut dan terkesima didepanku dekarang sperti adam pangeran yang mengajakku berdansa…

"ehem, mianhe.. apa kau tidak kau memaafkan ku?" sebuah suara mengiterupsiku

"Ah, ne.. aku maafkan" jawabku singkat aku masih sibuk denganotakku ini mengapa dengan otak dan perutku

"dan apa kau tidak mau berdiri dan tetap dudk disitu?" ya dia bertanya lagi

"….." aku hanya diam dan mengikuti arah tarikan tangannya yang membantu badanku agar berdiri.

'hangat'

'kokoh'

'lembut'

'nyaman'

Itulah perasaanku sekarang,,,,,

"Terima kasih , dan lain kali hati-hatilah. Aku permisi" aku berlalu tanpa mendengarkan apa perkataannya selanjutnya, karena jujur sekarang aku hanyut dalam fantasiku sendiri,,,

JIN POV

"ehem, mianhe.. apa kau tidak kau memaafkan ku?" Aku bertanya pada yeoja yang aku tahu pasti dia sunbaeku yang sekarang terlihat bingung menatap wajahku, apa yang salah dengan wajah ini….. apa aku masih kurang tampan?

"Ah, ne.. aku maafkan" yeoja ini hanya menjawabku singkat padahal awalnya dia mengomel bagai seorang biksu dengan sejuta mantra (?)

"dan apa kau tidak mau berdiri dan tetap dudk disitu?"

Sunbae yang kulihat aneh dan selalu menatap kosong ini hanya diam , dia hanya menurut ketika tangannya kuraih untuk membantunya berdiri, saat aku berhadapan dengannya dia berkata…..

"Terima kasih , dan lain kali hati-hatilah. Aku permisi" ya dia hanya mengatakan itu tapi aku juga tidak menggubrisnya karena sekarang aku TERPESONA

'Manis'

'tangannya lembut'

'lucu'

'berkesan'

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa atas salam oeroisahan yang dia ucapkan, dia hanya langsung pergi, dia dingin. Dia yeoja atau Namja so cool sih pikirku…

"Hei!" seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku da aku sadar aku melamun ditengah keramaian kantin.. ahh memalukan

"Ah,mianhe,,," aku langsung menyusul J-Hope yg sudah dudk di sebelah kanan kantin dengan beberapa temanku.

"waahh, kau ini hobae transferan pabbo ya. Baru juga 1 minggu kau disini sudah menggoda sunbae, dan tidak tanggung sunbaenya yang sangat sulit ditaklukan,aku saja tidak bisa menaklukannya" kali ini Kai namja berwajah seksi dan tampan mulai menggodaku.

"Mauksudmu?" jujur aku tidak mengerti maksud dari anak ini

"kau ini pura-pura bodohh, atau memang bodoh!" J-hope

"aku memang tidka mngerti maksudnya, bagaimana kalian ini aku murid baru…."

"hahaha ,mian tapi kau baru saja berhasil menyentuh tangan halus Kim Taehyin , sunbae V!" Kai, ya kai sangat bersemangat menyebut nama yeoja yang terdengar asing bagiku sebagai murid transferan….

"oh maksudmu yeoja yang bertabrakan denganku tadi, aku hanya meminta maaf dan membantunya berdiri ,hanya itu" singkat dan jelas,

"Ya! Kau hanya seperti itu, apa kau tidak terpesina dengan rambut blondenya yang panjang sepunggung dan halus serta ikal dengan bibir ceri dan kulih putih seprti susu itu? Kau gila Jin, tidak terpsona dengan semua itu" J-hope menyumpah-nyumpah dan diamini supahny oleh anggukan kai ..

"…" aku tidak menjawab dan memilih memakan-makananku..

Setelah kejadian tabrakan dengan Kim Taehyin or Sunbae V itu aku jadi sering memperhatikannya dari jauh, saat dia olahraga dengan teman-temannya atau sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar lapangan saat jam istirahat atau saat dia duduk didepan kelasnya denga earphone atau buku ditangnnya.

Entahlah, aku sangat tertarik dengannya…


	2. Chapter 2

Meet My Little Love

(Part : 2)

Part 2 author selesaiiiii yeeeyyyy \m/

Halloo haaaa~ kita bertemu lagi , kali ini author bakal bawa FF yg ber part-part mungki n, solanya puanjaangg buangneett… ini REAL THE POWER OF AOTHOR BRAIN! Hahaha

Oke author ingatin yah, disini itu Genderswitch hehehe jadi ada seorang namja tampan BIAS AUTHOR! Tapi dia manis imut, errr menggiurkan dan dia cantik makanya author jadiin Yeoja, ya bisa dibilang ini boy x boy sih tapi karna ada gederswitchny kga kentara kan yah wkwkwkwk

Yaudah author gak banyk cincong langsung aja yah,

Cast : -Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Kim Taehyung (V BTS)

COOKIE POV

Jujur aku bingung dan cukup menyerah melihat yeoja tengik yang sedang asik dengan earphonenya dan bersenandung sesekali menggerak-gerakkkan tangannya mebentuk gerakan indah, ya itu dia sedang menari tapi dia tidak pernah menari atau bernyanyi didepanku, padahal ku tau suaranya merda. Tapi dia terlalu pemalu dan ketika pelajaran kesenian dia menghancurkan suaranya karena terlalu gugup dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendri. V ITU TIDAK PERCAYA DIRI SANGAT SULIT UNTUK PERCAYA DIRI DALAM BIDANG KEMAMPUAN….

"temani aku membeli minum" aku duduk disampingnya dan memamerkan puppy eyesku hahaha..

Dia hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, dan ah bodohnya aku pasti dia tidak mendengarku dengan baik karena suara earphonenya sangat nyaring sampai aku pun bisa mendengarnya!

"Ahh kau ini, temani aku kekantin aku belum sarapan" kurasa aku cukup nyaring bicara engan yeoja sahabatku ini sambil elepas sebelah earphonennya.

"ah, maaf aku tidak mendengar. Kajja kita kekantin"

.

.

.

"hm, kau tidak makan?" tanyaku pada V yang masih asik bermain dengan handphone ditangannya

"tidak, cepatlah habiskan kita kembali kekelas setelah itu" singkat ya V menjadi sangat dingin kepada setiap orang bahkan terhadapku , walaupun tidak terlalu.

Aku masih sibuk dengan makananku dan sesekali melihat kearah sekitar dan DERADAAMMMM! Apa yang aku lihat, seseorang sedang memperhatikan kami (V dan aku 'cookie'), tapi entahlah kulihat seseoarng yang sangat familiar itu sangat focus ke , ehmm sahabtku..

'_itu Jin, sedang apa dia melihat V sampai segitunya dan tidak menyadari bahwa sedang ada yang mengawasinya?'_

'_dia menatap wajah datar V'_

'_kenapa dia?'_

'_mungkin menyukai V'_

Sebuah senyum jelas terukir diwajahku, aku tidak kecewa atau cemburu, aku malah senang jika ada yang suka pada temanku yang aneh dan akan tambah aneh sampai saat ini ,karena semakin menjadi yeoja yang ehmm…. Menakutkan (?)

.

.

.

"Ya yeoja sinting! Bisakah kau menunggu sahabatmu yang manis dan lembut ini, kau meninggalkanku" aku sedikit berteriak ke arah V yang sudah berjalan didepanku dan menghetikan langkahnya sekarang.

"Ah mianhe , cookie-ah… aku terlalu asik hahaha.. kajja kita pulang bersama dia menyambut tanganku da digandengnya, 'tumben anak ini ramah (sedikit) dan tertawa garig-,-'

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" aku memulai percakapan dtengah perjalanan pulang kami,

"Mwo? Apa? Serius sekali!" V

"Ah aniya aku hanya kau endengarkan nya baik2 saja, karea ini kabar baik untukmu Taehyin-ahh"

"benarkah? Kajja ceritakan!"

'_mengapa dia semangat sekali apa dia tahu'_

"sebentar kenapa kau semangat seklai hari ini?" aku bertaya berusaha menyelidik si aneh ini

"ah, kau ini tidak kah kau melihat chingu mu ini bahagia sebentar saja eoh?"

"bukan bgtu, hanya saja kau aneh" jawabku sekenanya

"Ah, tidak papa. Hanya saja moodku hari ini sedang baik saja" dia tersenyum dengan memamerkan Eye smilenya….

Yeoja ini sangat cantik dengan tubuh molek dan wajahnya yang mirip sunbaenim kami Baekhyun yang terkenal itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mempunyai namjachingu atau hanya sekedar teman dekat namja arggggg…

"Cookie, kenapa diam katamu kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" V merengek sambile menggoncang tubuhku dan membangkitkanku dari lamunan ku tadi..

"ehm, tadi saat kau dan aku dikantin ada yang sedang meperhatikan kita dari sudut lain" aku diam sebentar dan Si V mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda dia menunggu kelanjutannya "Tpi sepertinya seseorang itu lebih terfokus padamu hahaha" aku semakin semangat mengatakan setiap demi kata dan V tidak menanggapinya

"Yaa! Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"aku pikir kau belum selesai mengoceh cebol,, hahaha"

"What? Cebol? Go to the hell V!" aku kesal dengan anak ini, bercandanya terlalu menyakitkan,,,,

"hahaha, jangan marah begtu." Dia bergumam sebentar -" Namja atau yeoja yang kau maksud itu? Kalo yeoja pasti dia iri dengan kecantikanku hahaha"

'_What's wrong of you V?'_

"Namja" jawabku

"oh"

Setelah endengar kata 'namja' V hanya enjawab dngan jawaban sedingin gunung es, yang membuatku membeku!

"Kau tidak mau tau siapa Namja itu?"

' _ayolah V cobalah sedikt bertanya'_

"ehm, siapa namja itu?"

Entah mengapa anak ini kembali seperti manusia es, kaku dan tidak sehangat seperti tadi. Sepertinya aku merusak moodnya lagi…

"Jin – Kim Seok Jin!"

"MWO?" kenapa V kaget?

"YAAAA! Bisakah tutup mulutmu dan jangan menganga didepan umum seperti ini?"

"Ah, Mianhe.. hanya saja bercandamu sungguh aneh dan tidak lucu,.. malah sangat menakutkan"

"Aku tidak bercanda" aku engucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dengan tatapan tajam dengan nada datar , dan akhirnya kami sampai didpan rumah V….

"Hati-hati cookie, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas itu yah… aku sungguh tidak mengerti dan aku harap kau aku berbagi…. Ckckckc" yaa yeoja ini sebenarnya lebih pintar dari aku, tapi kenapa kalo soal pelajaran biologi dia selalu meohon aku yang mengerjakan?

Aku menatapnya tajam (lagi) dan berlalu dari depan pekarangan rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda aku pamit padanya…..

V POV

"Yaaa! Bosan , dan ini sudah larut malam mataku masih terjaga.. walaupun besok hari minggu tetap saja aku harus tidurrr" aarrrrr aku mengomel sendri di dalam kamar

Aku mengambil Handphone ku dan mengutak-ngatiknya dan membuka Aplikasi yang sering ku pakai untuk chat dan komunikasi lain , kulihat ada beberapa pesan dari broadcast massage, dan membroadcastkan beberapa nama pemilik aplikasi itu yang bisa aku tambahkan menjadi teman, dan aku membaca satu nama yang cukup pernah ku dengar yaitu JIN-KIM SEOK JIN dan beberapa nama lain , aku berfikir sejenak dan aku juga cukup penasaran dengan cerita si cerewet tadi tentang kejadian dikantin.. dan aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan nama org itu didaftar kontak aplikasi itu…

.

.

10 pm

Aku belum bisa tertidur sejak sejam tadi aku mengomel dan melakukan hal bodoh dengan aplikasi dihandphoneku, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsikan aku untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacaku (ya aku sedang membaca novel, karena membaca termasuk hobbyku)

Drttt drttt drttt 'handphone ini bergetar'

-Kim Jong In-

'_bisakah kau membroadcast pin ku, aku baru saja mendownload aplikasi ini'_

"Ya apa-apaan ini, dari hobae tengik yang sok seksi dan temannya si angkuh itu memintaku membroadcaskannya… ahh ayolah. Tidakkah dia mengerti kata sopan? Untuklah aku ini sunbae yang baik dan tidak pernah ada masalah dengan anak ini dan yasudahlah akan ku kabulkan (?)

-Teahyin-

'_Ne, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne ?'_

Mencoba seramah mungkin dengan sitengik ini, (entah mengapa mengatainya tengik sangatlah keren bagiku… hahahaha)

-Kim Jong In-

'_terima kasih'_

Setelah membroadcastkan pin anak tersebut lalulah sema HOBAE tak tau sopan santun memintanya secara bergantian. Dan aku tau ketika ak melakukannya lebih dari 2-3 kali aku akan mati, ditengah malam ini dengan amukan para kontak ini…

Dan benar, aku yakin instingku tidak pernah salah…..

SUNBAEKU MENEGURKU!

Lupakan tentang semua teguran itu~

Drtt.. drtttt…..

"siapa lagi ini?" ku ambil handphoneku dari nakas disamping tempat tidurku dan setelah aku melihatnya ini cukup membuatku terbelalak, aku terkejut. Tapi jelas kalian akan menganggapku berlebihan karena ini sebenarnya hanya masalah atau hal kecil yang tidak patut aku kejutkan sampai seperti ini…

'_Bisakah kau juga membroadcastkan untuknya, terakhir ini '_

Ya pesannya memang biasa bahkan sangat menyebalkan, tapi yang mengirim yang membuatku seperti ini~~~

'_ne' _

Hanya balasan itu yang mampu ku kirim dan aku langsung mengabulkan permintaannya, sunggu aku tidak sanggup menolaknya! Arggg! 'MAAFKAN HOBAE DAN SUNBAE YANG SEPERTI AKU NE'

Drtt drttt- kalian tau itu suara getaran dari handphoneku

'_terima kasih ne, kau sunbaenimku bukan?'_ –tanya seseorang yang terakhir meminta broadcast padaku tadi

'ne, kau yang menabrakku waktu ini'

'_mianhe, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan nee?'_

'ya tidak apa-apa, itu juga sudah cukup lama'

'_kau KIM TAEHYIN kan?'_

'ya, kau tau lihatnya Display Name di chat ini, tidak perlu bertanya seharusnya'

'_ya! Kau ini jahat sekali, aku hanya ingin memastikan'_

'ne'

'_kau pernah tinggal di Chongdamdong?'_

'dari mana kau tau?'

'_ibuku yang member tahuku'_

'ibumu?'

'_ya, dia bilang dia mengenalmu dan ibumu'_

'MWO? Hobae aneh, kau bercanda dengan ku eoh? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, jika ibumu mengenalku berarti aku jga mengenalnya dan mengenalmu'

'_aku tidak bercanda sunbae manis…. aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengenalmu, tapi dia mengingatkanku'_

'tentang?' -ya tuhan dia mengataiku manis, pipi ini memanas ~Aniyaaaaaaaaaa~

'_Aku temanmu masa kecil? Rumah kita dulu hanya bersebrangan'_

'Siapa nama panggilanmu?'

'_Jin dari dulu sampai sekarang?'_

'aku sama sekali tidak ingat, bantulah aku dan buktikan guyonanmu itu eoh?'

'_Kita dlu sering bermain dirumah Ga In noona, bersama baekhyun hyung dan daehyun hyung, dan kata ibuku kau selalu menunggu ku didepan pagar rumahku untuk mengajakku bermain'_

'YAAA! Kau Jin-ah kecil, yang gemuk dan menggemaskan itu? Aku ingat!' –aku tak sengaja mengatakannya itu reflex karena senang..

JIN POV

''_YAAA! Kau Jin-ah kecil, yang gemuk dan menggemaskan itu? Aku ingat!' –aku tak sengaja mengatakannya itu reflex karena senang.._

-Ommo! Dia mengatain aku menggemaskan walaupun ada gemuknya T,T

'nee, kau sudah ingat. Baguslah heheehe'

'_iya aku ingat sekali , dan aku ingat saat hari minggu aku enjemputu bermain pagi-pagi tapi kau sedang menangis, hhahahahah' –Ya apa yang dikatakan yeoja ini?_

'menangis, kenapa? Kau bergurau aku tidak mungkin menangis, aku laki-laki yang kuat :p'

'_kau menangis karena tanganmu berdarah saat bangun tidur dan itu karena kau tidak cuci tangan setelah makan ayam sewaktu makan malam, dan tikus sepertinya menggigit tanganmu ahahahahaa, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa saat ibumu bercerita sambil mengobati tanganmu itu'_

-Yeoja ini pasti sedang menertawaiku sekarang-

Aku dan Taehyin masih asyik ber-chat ria sampai larut malam , bercerita tentang masa kecil ,hal-hal menyenangkan bahkan samapai memalukan dan akhirnya ketika dia sudah mengantuk kami membuat kesepakatan untuk akan saling menegur jika bertemu (itu pun kalau aku berani aku sangat malu jika manatap wajahnya)

AUTHOR POV

Pagi yang cerah…. Selamat hari senin~

"Cookiee!" V berteriak memanggil nama cookie yang berjalan didepannya

Cookie berhenti-

"Heii, kau bilang aku tak perlu menjemputmu." Cookie

"Hahahah, memang tidak perlu karena aku yang menunggumu blee" Yakhhh kenapa yeoja aneh ini,-pikir cookie

"What? Kau kenapa hyinniee~ kau sakit ne?" cookie meraba-raba kening taehyin aka V dengan punggung dan sesekali embalik menggunakan telapak tangannya..

"Hei, aku sehat. Ah kau ini jahat sekali eoh!"

"kekekeek, maaf ne. hanya saja kau memang sedikit aneh…" Cookie

"Ah, sudahlah… kajja kita jalan, nanti terlambat apa lagi hari ini hari senin, kau tau siapa yang terkiller didepan gerbang, ahkk aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya" V menaarik tangan Cookie dan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah mereka~~~~~

**`Miiaaannn! Readers-nimm.. di part 1 author kurang ngejelasin peneokohan dan no summary, soalnya author masoh bingung dan kalian taulah author ini baru aja , masoh abal jadinya kaga ngerti jadi penulis yang baik dan benar, tapi author suka nulis cerita hehehe`**

**`FF ini tema dan latar belakangnnya ASELLIIEEE dari otak bahkan hidup author ndiri T.T upsss O.O~ tapi sedikit autho kemas jadi seperti lebih mendrama soalnya biar seru hahaha , hanya tema saja yang ASELLIIEE dan real tentang author wkwkw.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH Readers-nim maaf kalo ada typo dan feelnya kurang yah, author kan udah bilang author ini masih pemula ngekngek~~~~~~~'**


	3. Chapter 3

Meet My Little Love

(Part : 3)

Part 3 author selesaiiiii yeeeyyyy \m/

Akhirnya author kembali dari Hibernasi selama beringgu-minggu (?), author baru selese dari neraka dunia para pelajar (?) TRY OUT mament, iya sih baru try out, tapikan mesti belajar jga belum lagi segala Ujian praktek+laporannya yang bikin gigi rontok atu-atu… errrr… maaf author curhat, tapi ini part 3nya udah keluar noohhhhh, seneng padekaga? –readers:kaga_ yaudah sih…

DISINI "KIM TAEHYUNG" aka "V" ITU JADI "KIM TAEHYIN" DAN DIA YEOJA!

Terus disini banyakan monolog, itutuh yang dialognya ama diri sendiri kayak orang ngigo apa gila masa(?) maafiinn authorrrr heheheh oke deh keqibrotbrahhhh~~~~~~~~~~

Halloo haaaa~ kita bertemu lagi , kali ini author bakal bawa FF yg ber part-part mungki n, solanya puanjaangg buangneett… ini REAL THE POWER OF AOTHOR BRAIN! Hahaha

Oke author ingatin yah, disini itu Genderswitch hehehe jadi ada seorang namja tampan BIAS AUTHOR! Tapi dia manis imut, errr menggiurkan dan dia cantik makanya author jadiin Yeoja, ya bisa dibilang ini boy x boy sih tapi karna ada gederswitchny kga kentara kan yah wkwkwkwk

Yaudah author gak banyk cincong langsung aja yah,

Cast : -Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Kim Taehyung (V BTS)

V POV

'_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~ aku rindu sekolahh ~~~~~'_

'_Hahaha kalian pasti terheran-heran kenapa aku merindukan sekolah padahal biasanya aku sangat malas , bahakan tidak semenarik ini memandang sekolah ku diujung jalan sana. Tapi aku sedikit malu mengakui ini…..'_

AUTHOR POV

Didepan gerbang sekolah ada 2 yeoja yang sedang asik berbicara, yang satu bersurai coklat caramel , dia sedang mendengarkan cookie bercerita ya kalian tau yeoja bersurai hitam kelam nan manis itu, dan pasti cookie sedang bercerita SUGA Oppanya … hahaha

"V, lihat siapa yang baru easuki gerbang" ujar cookie sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan sahabatnya itu

"Hm, siapa?" hanya sahut itu saja yang keluar dari bibir V

"Seok Jin" ujar cookie

"Oh" Ya V ber Oh ria~~

"Ah, kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Mwo? Menyebalkan katamu?" V terkejut dg perkataan si yeoja cerewet disampingnnya

"Ya, kau sangat tidak peka. Cepatlah mencari kekasih" Cookie sedang sebal rupanya

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, tidak ada hubungannya semua yang kau bialang itu dengan status asmaraku bodoh!"

'_Oh please V, kau terlalu lama menyendiri sehingga kau tidak peka dengan ketampanan seorang Jin`_

"Ah, sudahlah aku lelah mencarikanmu jodoh" Cookie sangat sebal dengan pagi yang awalnya sangat baik menjadi perdebatan kecil dengan sahabatnya ini

V POV

"Siapa juga yang minta carikan kekasih eoh? Kau gila! Lagian Si Jin itu kau yang menyukainya bukan aku, dan asal kau tau, dia sudah memilikia yeojachingu dari sekolah diujung jalan ini." Aku muak dengan sahabatku yang satu ini usahanya selalu saja aneh-aneh.

"MWO? Bagaimana kau tau?" Cookie mengelurkan mimic terkejutnya dipagi hari yang sangat cerah dan itu sangat terlihat errr-.- anehhhh

"Ya, dia memajang nama yeojanya di akun chatnya dan dia pernah memakai fotonya dengan yeoja nya itu, aku lihat seragamnya juga seragam sekolah diujung jalan sana, jadi jangan kau berfikiran aneh-aneh tentang ku"

"Oh" Cookie hanya menjawab dengan ber-oh ria dan megangguk2 GAJE. Dan kami sekarang sudah didalam kelas duduk ditmpat masing-masing sambil menunggu guru memasuki kelas

'_Jin memiliki yeojachingu'_

'_hei tak usah bingung jin memang sudah memiliki yeojachingu, dan kalian tahu. Jin sempat bercerita ketika aku chat dengannya kalo yeojanya sangat overprotektif dan maka dari itu dia sangat menjaga jarak dengan para yeoja-yeoja lain, tapi aku sempat berfikir kenapa dia tidak menjaga jarak denganku? Tapi aku langsung mendapat jawabanku sendiri. –mungkin karena aku teman kecilnya- tapi dia menyuruhku merahasiakan bahwa kami pernah chat ehmm "sering", ya mungkin jaga-jaga kalau yeojachingunya suatu saat mengamuk dan memarahinya dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, mungkin itu sebabnya dan aku juga memang tidak ingin mebeberkannya karena jika sampai Cookie tau mungkin akan dengan cepat tersebar dan aku tidak mau GD Oppa mengetahuinya - GD Oppa itu sunbae yang sejak dulu aku kagumi'_

~bel istrahat

"Kau tidak kekantin?" aku yang masih asik dengan earphone dan ponselku itu menengok kearah suara, ternyata Cookie

"kau mau kekantin?" ia hanya mengangguk

"Kajja, aku juga sarapan tadi pagi. Dan seakarang aku lapar" aku menarik tangannya dia hanya mengikutiku hahaha

"Kau tidak cemburu eoh?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu menggagu kegiatan sarapanku –mungkin tepatnya makan siangku,karena sudah siang haha

"MWO? Apa yang harus kucemburukan?"tanyaku kaget tapi dengan mimic muka yang masih santailahh

"GD Oppa kudengan berpacaran dengan Dara Sunbaenim" jawabnya sambil menatapku dan aku -

**Diam…..**

**Belu bergeming, aku masih mencerna….**

**Aku berhasil mencernanya….**

**Hari ini aku sangat enjoy, dan hari ini aku menggunakan sepatu yang masih bersih tanpa menginjang kesialan…**

**Dan bajuku rapihh…..**

**Dan tadi pagi satpam sekolah menyambutku dengan sapaan "Nona V yang manis dan Nona Cookie yang tak kalah manis, dia memuj rambut baruku"**

**Ada apa ini?**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku tersentak dari segala pikiranku tentang Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kudengar barusan,aku enyebunyikan semuannya

"Ah ne? benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ucapkan selamat pada GD Oppa" aku jawab dengan santai, berusaha sesantai mungkin menyembunyikan apa yang tak pantas dilihat banyak orang tentangku, aku melanjutkan makanku dan aku tau Cookie mengkhawatirkan ku sekarang…

'_Maafkan aku Cookie'_

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"Perlukan aku member selamat pada GD oppa?"

"Ah tidak usah sajam aku akan hanya menggganggu hubungan mereka saja nantinya"

Ddrrttttt drtttttt

"Siapa yang menggangu tidur siangku?"

"Cookie?"

Akhrnya ku buka pesan itu dan ternyata ini sebuah pesan bukan Cuma ganggu tidur siang aku aja, tapi juga jadi BOM DISIANG HARI! Arrrggggggggg

From : GD Oppa

'_taehyinnieee'_

"Yaa, apa-apaan kau ! sudah memeiliki Yeojachingu masih saja memanggil yeoja lain seperti itu ckss

To : GD Oppa

'_Wae?'_

From : GD Oppa

'_Ani, hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu? Kau baik hari ini? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik, dan aku tidak melihatmu selama disekolah tadi. Kau tidak masuk ne?'_

"Sok peduli! Cks"

To : GD Oppa

'_Aku baik, dan aku sekolah. Jelas saja kau tidak melihatku, sedang asik dilapangan bermain basket dengan yeojamu kan? Oya selama Oppa ^-^'_

"Ayolaahh, dia hanya mengangggapmu dongsaeng saja V~~~~~~~"

From : GD Opaa

'_Ah mianhe, kau sudah tau kabar ini ne? ya terima kasih. Sedang apa Taehyinnie?'_

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP MANIS DARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

To : GD Oppa

'_aku ingin istirahat ,aku istirahat dulu ne'_

Lebih baik aku yang mengakhirinya dari pada aku muak dengan sikapnya…..

From : GD Oppa

'_Yaa, kau kenapa tiba-tiba meninggalkanku, aku belu selesai Taehyinniee, kau marah padaku ne?'_

Itu barusan pesan terakhirnya, dan entah mengapa aku tidak ingin membalasnya lagi, aku lelah. Lebih baik aku diam… aku akhirnya merebahlan diriku di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Dan tak lama kurasakan cairan hangat lolos dari kelopak kecilku. 'Aku menangis'-

Kenapa ini terjadi aku sudah bisa membuka hati untuk seseorang, setelah Rapmo pergi… sekarang GD? GD mengulanginya, apa karena aku terlalu bodoh, aku terlalu percaya dengan Namja, tapi apa dia tidak tahu perasaanku. Kami sudah sama-sama pernah mengungkapkan. Sudahlah taehyinnie… dia sama saja, lupakan saja.. Akhirnya aku membiarkan diriku menangis dalam hening dan akhirnya aku tertidur,,,,,

Cookie POV

"hari ini aku pergi kesekolah seorang diri, tanpa V. aku tidak bermusuhan dengannya dan kemarin aku juga masih baik-baik saja dengannya. Tapi kata ibunya sewaktu aku menjemputnya tadi. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia sudha pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Tumben memang , i=biasanya dia akan bilang padaku. Tau mungkin dia sedang ada tugas jadi dia turun lebih pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, ya mungkin. Tapi aku tetap KHAWATIR! Dan sekarang Kalian tau? Aku sedang BERLARI! Dan Rok yang sudah cukup mini ini menggangguku untuk berlari…. Semoga tidak ada yang memperhatikan ku"

"V!" Jeritku ketika sampai didepan pintu kelas aku mengedarlan pandanganku kesr=etiap sudut kelas dan aku berhenti dibangku urutan kedua dari depan, itu yang ku cari (?)

Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu senyum dengan matanya yang juga ikut tersenyum~~~~~

"Ya! Kau ini mambuatku khawatir saja!" Aku berjalan dan duduk dibangku sebelahnya yang memang tepat dudukku…..

"Ah, memang aku kenapa?" apa anak ini bodoh? Oh tuhan cukup V saja yang menjadi sahabatku dengen kepolosan seperti ini!

"kau tidak member tahuku jika kau pergi duluan kesekolah sepagi ini lagi, tumben"

"hehehe, maaf cookie. Akukan piket jadi aku memilih masuk lebih pagi, maaf ne?" oaring yang ada didepanku sekarang hanya senyumsenyum gaje , dengan menampilkan eye smilenya, tapi.. "tung…tungguuuuuuuu!" aku tergagap-gagap

"Kau baru saja menagis eoh?" tanyaku dengan selidik menyelidik tatapannya,wajahnya dan kantong dimatanya..

"Wae kau menangis?"

"Jujur V! GD yang kau tangiskan eoh?"

"Atau GD DAN RAPMO Oppa haa?" _'aku sungguh kesal dengan sahabatku ini sekarang, dia sungguh bodoh, sebegitu rapuhnyakah setelah Rapmo meninggalkannya hanya karena Ex-yeojachingunya dulu, dan melanjutkan study di London bersama-sama? Serapuh ini kah kau V? ayolah kau 4D sebelum semua itu terjadi, kau sangat Happy lebih dari itu V, jangan menangis eoh… aku bergumam dengan segala yang kulihat sekarang ini pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi aku yakin V mendengarnya dan apa yang sekarang terjadi, dia tertunduk dan aku dengar sebuah isakan yang tak lama kudengar… oh ayolah aku bukannya senang melihatnya menangis, tapi bagiku V yang menangis dihadapanku itu lebih baik dari pada dia menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang dan semakin jarang tersenyum'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha cieeee,, author selesain part 4nya heheh :$

Langsung aja deh yahhh, jangan lupa RLCnya otee…

.

.

Aku tidak tahan mendengar isakan tertahan dari V sekarang, akhirnya ku rengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, "Aku tidak memarahimu V? Jangan menangis lagi eoh? Sekarang ceritakan!" ujarku sambil mengangkat tubuh yang tertunduk lesu itu.

"Hikss..hiksss.. hikss mianhe? Aku bukan bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu hanya saja aku sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk kesedihanku padamu cookie" ucapan yeoja didepanku ini sungguh membuatku sebal.

"Aku ini siapamu?" tanyaku datar

"sahabat" gumamnya

"pernahkah kau mendengar sahabat yang memperhitungkan kesedihan seorang sahabatnya yang selalu mendengarkan ocehan tak penting darinya?" tanyaku datar, kulihat sekarang dia mulai menampakkan wajah bingungnya dan sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"kenapa eoh?" aku berusaha mulai tersenyum lembut padanya

"Aku hanya bingung" ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan V, katakana saja, curahkan padaku. Kau mulai kecewa dengan oppamu itu?"

"Bukan kecewa, hanya saja aku merasa bodoh pernah mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya, walaupun dia juga mengungkapkan tapi, bagaimana bisa sekarang seperti ini? Kenyataan bahwa dia dan Dara hikss….hiksss.. hikkss…" suara itu lagi, jangan menangis V, ayolah kau kuat…

"Aku tau itu, maafkan aku ne. dan sekarang berhentilah menangis, kau akan terlihat bodoh jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau tau. Kau cantik V, tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu, dan soal namja sok cool itu. Dia hanya bodoh atau mungkin buta dan tidak melihat ketulusanmu." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana agar V bisa seperti dulu…

"lalu bagaimana dengan Rapmo yang dulu juga meninggalkanku, padahala jelas kami sudah lama berpacara." Tanyanya datar, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku terdiam-

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

V masih terdiam seakan menungguku menjawab.

Dan setelah akhirnya cukup lama berdia dan kelas mulai ramai V menghapus jejak bening berharga yang terbuang percua dari matanya. Dan menatapku, aku tau apa maksudnya "Dia, dia hanya tak pantas untukmu" kurasa itu cukup membuat V tenang karena sekarang dia tengah tersenyum. Aku rindu kau V, sungguh senyummu itu lebih dari apapun…

V POV

Bel istirahat….

"Ayo kekantin, kau pasti belum sarapan karena tadi pagi kauberangkat sangat pagi sebelum ibumu menyelesaikan masakannya kan?" Cookie mangajakku kekantin, dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kualami…

Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya karena jujur aku masih memikirkan semua kejadian dalam beberapa hari ini yang cukup menceloskan hatiku "Kajja, kau emang selalu megerti" aku menggait tangan Cookie dan menariknya keluar kelas..

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dikantin aku sungguh tidka bernafsu makan, dan akhirnya sandwhich pun tidak habis ku makan ,dan sekarang hanya ada sekaleng susu yang kupegang. Aku berdiri ditepi pagar pembatas dilantai dua depan keasku sendiri dan menopang tanganku ditembok pagar itu. Saat melihat kesalah satu sudut lapangan basket, bisa kulihat GD dan Dara sedang memakan bekal bersama 'Ck… bodoh' hanya itu yang dapat ku gumamkan. Aku dalam masa percobaan melupakannya, akhirnya kualihkan padangan ku kesudut lain dan kulihat ditengah lapangan tengah melintas Jin dan Kai yang terlihat menuju kearah terowongan dibawah kelasku, dan sepertinya mereka akan ke gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

Aku masih emperhatikan Jin, sampai dia menaiki tangga ke arah gedung olahraga yang berada ditingkat dua dan tepat bersebrangan dengan ruang kelasku, aku menoleh untuk sedikit melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan dan 'OMO, dia melihat kearahku. Kami saling bertatapan'…

"Apa yang kau lihat" sebuah suara berat yang terdengar sedikit berteriak itu menyadarkanku dari keterkuncian tatapan tajam dari namja yang bersuara berat itu –ternyata Jin-

"W-wae?" kataku tergagap. Terlihat dia tersenyum, bukan senyum tapi seperti smrik.

"Kau melihatku sejak tadi eoh?" katanya sambil masih memamerkan smriknya

"An-andweee" bantahku cepat "kau itu yang memandangiku bleee" aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku dengan berlagak sok asik –oh ayolah V, kau salah-

Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung berlalu diikuti Kai yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi percakapan singkat kami. Aku membulatkan mataku dan bergumam 'Jangan-sampai-menjadi-gosip'…

"Hai" aku terlonjak dan langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk punggungku itu.

"Kyaa!" Pletak "Kau mengagetkanku Cookieeeeeeeeeeee" aku menjitak anak ini.

"Kau kenapa seterkejut itu? Dan sedang apa kau melihat keraha gedung olahraga itu?" tanyanya

"ah tidak papa, aku hanya mendengar sepertinya para hoobae menikati permainan tenis meja mereka" jawabku seadanya

"OH benarkan? Kurasa aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan seseorang" tanyanya dengan sedikit senyum jahil –kurasa-

"An-andwee, ti-tidaakk ad—d-aaaa" yaa V kau bodoh kau tidak bisa berbohong jika cookie sudah seperti ini.

"Kau berbicara dengan Jin yaaa!" 'OMO! Aku tertengkap basah, dan siap saja dompetku akan kering untuk menutup mulut anak ini , aku tau dia akan menuntutku untuk bercerita dan ujung-ujungnya akan menguras isi dompetku…

Trrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg…..

'Akh, syukurlah aku akan mendoakan yang baik-baik untuk siapa yang menjadi piket pengawas bel hari ini, mereka penyelamatku'

"Akh bell,kajja masuk sebelum songsaenim mendahului kita" aku tersenyum agak canggung sambil menarik tangan cookie, dan aku tau tampang cookie sangat menyebalkan saat ini,,,,,,

JIN POV

'Kyeoptaaa~'

Aku terus saja membayangkan senyuman manis sunbaeku tadi, sebenarnya aku tau dia gugup dan aku senang melihat tampangnnya itu, dan jujur dia terlihat manis saat gugup…

"Kau pasti memikirkan sunbae manis itukan?" aku sedikit terlonjak tapi tidak juga kaget, karena sebenarnya aku dari tadi duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai, hanya saja aku asik dengan fabtasi dan sunbae itu.

"hahaha, siapa maksudmu" aku lebih baik terlihat bodoh seperti ini dari pada harus endapatkan bencana

"Aku tahu kau menyukai KIM TAEHYIN sejak awal" Kai bodoh dasar bodoh tak bisakah menjaga mulutnya itu, aku spontan menutup mulutnya karena dia terlalu member tekanan pada nama sunbaeku yang sejak tadi memang ku bayangkan dan mau tidak mau aku harus jujur kepda anak ini.

"Kyaaaaa, bisakah kau menjaga sikap dan bicaramu, kau taukan posisiku" aku memekik sebisa mungkin tak membuat keributan. Aku tau mau mencuri perhatian siswa lain yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendri karena sepertinya kelas kami mendapat jam kosong secara Cuma-Cuma dijam terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tau sejak tadi aku menutup telingan dengan menggunakan Headphone untuk menjaga telinga ini dari serangan rengekan Kai yang entah terdengar seperti rengekan atau ancaman…. Aku menyerah dan akhirnya…

"Kajja" kataku kepada kai sambil menggait tasku kepunggung dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Ya memang belum waktunya pulang, tapi tidak ada gunanya juga aku terus menunggu disini, karena tidak ada hal bagus untuk dikerjakan lebih baik mendiamkan mulut luas kai itu lebih penting….

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok dan memberi kabar kepada Tiffany bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya ,aku dan kai sudah sampai disebuah coffe shop yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Aku dan Kai memesan apa yang ingin kami pesan dan setelah itu aku masih berdiam saja, belum berniat menjelaskan apapun kemulut LUAS yang ada didepanku ini. Sampai akhirnya sang empunya memulai…..

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Tiffany dan tentang Taehyin?" ucapny, terdengar sedikit ragu, agak gusar dan aku mengerti…..

"Aku dan Tiffany akan selalu baik-baik saja , karena mengingat ini sudah hampir tahun kedua aku berpacaran dengannya dan aku menyayanginya, dan Taehyin sunbae manis itu, dia adalah temanku sewaktu kecil Appa dan eommanya adalah sahabat dari Appa dan eommaku tapi sewaktu kami TK dia pindah rumah ke Seoul dan aku masih di Chongdamdong. Dan saat dia pindah aku tidak dirumah aku sedang sekolag dan dia tidak berpamitan. Dan mulai dari situ kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, dan sekarang bertemu dan kau tahu, dia lupa denganku. Aku harus berusaha untuk membantunya mengingatku." Aku menjelaskan sebisaku agar anak ini mengerti…

Kurasa aku kembali mencintainya , "Taetae"….

"Benarkah dia hanya temanmu? Tidak lebih? Aku melihat aura matamu dan air mukamu berubah ketika kau tau dia sempat melupakanmu" kenapa anak ini begitu mengintrogasi ! jujur aku frustasi menghadapi kai sekarang….

"Kau harus berjanji menjaga ini" ucapku datar dan dihadiahi anggukan semangat lelaki berkulit Tan didepanku ini..

"Ya, aku mencintainya dulu. Kurasa perasaan kamu sama, karena eomma ku mengatakan sewaktu dia pindah dan tidak melihatku dirumah dia menangis, dan butuh waktu lama agar dia berhenti menangis selama perjalanan. Dan entahlah setelah kepindahannya eommanya juga tidak menelpon kerumah dan eommaku jga tidak pernah menelpon mereka lagi aku juga bingung, setiap aku mengatakan ingin bicara dengan taetae noona, eomma selalu menjawab nanti saja noonamu lagi belajar atau mengatakan noonamu mungkin sedang istirahat, dan aku hanya menurut dan sampai suatu ketika eommaku bertemu dengan eommanya disebuah Mall, dan berbincang banyak dan ternyata anak mereka satu sekolah lagi dan setelah pulang dari sekolah eomma ku menanyakan padaku tentang yeoja yang bertanya Kim Taehyin dan eommaku bilang dia sunbaeku, aku tidak melupakannya hanya saja waktu itu aku tidak sadar apa yang eommaku katakan dan saat aku menabraknya dikantin itulah yang membuatku sadar 'dia yang selama ini aku cari'…"

"Wow…. Kurasa ceritamu pantas dibuat novel walaupu terdengar pasaran karena sudah ada beberapa film yang bercerita seperti itu hahaha…" 'ck ,,, namja ini benar-benar terbakar' gumamku sambil menatap dingin namja yang barusan saja entah meledek atau memuji..

"aku harap kau tak memberitahu siapa pun dan jangan sampai Tiffany tau" kurasa itu kalimat terakhirku sampai namja itu mengangguk dan kami keluar dari Coffe shop dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

V POV

"Hwwaahh.. lelahnya tugas-tugas ini membuatku gila" aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah lalu ketoko buku, ke perpustakaan pusat, dan kerumah cookie untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tentu saja makan dirumah cookie, kalian tau masakan eommanya cookie sangat enak, apa lagi strawberry cakenya ,enak sekali. Bahkan lebih enak dari buatan eommaku, yak arena eomma ku tidak pernah membuatkannya, dia lebih suka membuat kue-kue kering atau pudding atau makanan lainnya selain cake, eomma bilang membuat cake susah dan butuh kesabaran dan keahlian khusus, ya eomma ku memang begituuuu….

"hyinniiee cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap dan bersihkan dulu badanmu ne, eomma dan appa menunggu dan jangan membuat adikmu juga menunggu ne" lagi-lagi eomma berteriak memanggilku, dan aku harus cepat sebelum Appa yang berteriak.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku berjalan lunglai dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan kotoran yang sdah seperti le diabadanku…

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga kecilku dan baru saja menyelesaikan piring terakhir yang kucuci, aku membersihkan tanganku dan menuju dapur karena melihat eommaku sedang memotong buah segar, dan aku tau itu pencuci mulut yang sempurna….

Kududukkan diriku dikursi tepat didepan eomma yang masih sibuk dengan buah-buahnya, "eomma, apa dulu aku mempunyai teman kecil bernama Jin?"

"Kau sudah berteu dengannya?" aku agak sedikit bingung dan mengernyitkan keningku

"Maksud eomma apa?" jujur aku tidak mengerti dengan eommaku ini. Dia mendengus dan menatapku..

"bukankah 2 pekan yang lalu eomma sudah menanyakan tentang seok jin padamu?" katanya sedikit kesal ,aku hanya memerengkan kepadaku tanda aku bingung

"makanya jangan memikirkan rapmo yang jahat it uterus, dengarkan eomma mu ini. Kau bahkan tidakingin pertanyaan eomma itu,"

"Yaa, eomma aku tidak pernah memikitkan namja itu lagi" aku kesal pada eomma selalu saja menyangkut-nyangkutkan nama namja menyebalkan dan brengsek itu!

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan seok jin-ah, baiklah eomma ceritakan ulang yang ceritanya.. 2 pekan lalu eomma bertemu dengan eomma jin dan banyak membicarakan tentang kalian dan akhirnya eomma jin bilang kalau jin bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganmu, dan bagaimana? Apakah kau dan dia kekantin bersama ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng "aku tidak kekantin dengannya aku bahkan baru beberapa kali berbicara dengannya", mata eomma ku sontak membulat…

"Apa kau bilang? Ya tuhan V bisakah kau menghilangkan sikap tidak peduli atau apalah namanya kalian itu teman sejak kecil dan sangat akrab kenapa ketika besar seperti ini, kau tau bahkan kau menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika tidak brtemu dengan Jin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kita pindah…"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat ,dan sungguh aku pun ingat dengannya karena dia yang membantunya eomma" ucapku polos…

"perbaiki sifatmu V, lupakan Rapmo mu, jadilah seperti dulu.. eomma tau kau merindukan Jinmu…" eomma berlalu dan aku masih bingung dengan kata-kata eomma ku dan jujur sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa aku melupakan kenangan bersama jin, hanya sedikit demi sedikit yang bisa ku ingat…

.

.

.

Drrtttdrttt –suara ponsel ku

'Jin' gumamku

Ya dia mengirim pesan lewat akun chatnya..

Dan aku sungguh berhasil gila dibuatnya, ada rasa aneh di dadaku yang sepertinya pernah aku rasakan dulu, perutku seperti ada ombak yang menghantam…


	5. Chapter 5

Meet My Little Love

(Part : 5)

Halooooooo! Author balik lagi nih, ngelanjutin Chapnya sebelum author hiatus sementara… hehee rencananya sih mau autho selesain sampai tamat, tapi kayaknya kaga sempat deh… heheh mian yah, lagia kaga ada juga yang ngasih coment…. Hiksss, malu deh pede banget ama ff abal kampong gini, pasaran pula, tapi ini murni dong dari otak author,,, hehehe PLEASE RLC… DON'T COPAS PLEASE!

Cuma mau ngingatin~~~~`

DISINI "KIM TAEHYUNG" aka "V" ITU JADI "KIM TAEHYIN" DAN DIA YEOJA!

Saat membaca part bagian ini bisa dibarengi dengan lagu * Ft. Ilhoon – Oops* soalnya waktu author nulis ini pas banget sambil dengarn lagu itu, langsung ngefell gtu, apalagi pas Ilhoon bilang "Noona"~ errrrrrrr (maap curhat)

Cast : -Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Kim Taehyung (V BTS)

V POV

'Noona sedang apa?'

Kyaaa! Aku gila karena pesannya dari Jin, apa-apaan dia memanggilku Noona,, kyaaa! Bagaimana ini, aku gilaa.. jin apa mau mu…

Malam itu kurasa aku sangat bahagia, tau kenapa? Karena siapa? Ya kalian tau~~~ Tapi ingatlah itu karena dia sahabatku dulu, dan kami lama tak bertemu ,itu saja, kurasa~

.

.

.

.

Kulihat pancaran diriku di cermin riasku, kuarasa cukup, sudah cukup rapai dan aku tersenyum puas, 'Kau cantik noona' gumamku sendiri, membanggakan diriku sendiri. Hahaha kalian menganggapku gila? Oh jangan, aku hanya sesekali memuji diriku, tidak seperti Cookie, dia sangat percaya diri dan selalu memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Tae, cookie menunggumu sejak tadi cepatlah.. kau mau terlambat….." ah itu suara eommaku, aku lupa kalau cookie sudah menungguku sejak tadi.

"Ne eomma, aku segera turun" aku berlari keluar dari kamar lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah kecil dan tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilku dengan cookie yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sedang sarapan pagi, aku menghampiri appaku, eommaku, dan tentunya dongsaengku dan mencium pipi ereka satu dan menggamit roti tawar berselay kacang dengan susu (ini favoritku).

"Kami pergi ne?" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan pada eommaku yang berdiri didepan pintu..

"hati-hati baby tae"

.

.

"kau sedang bahagia V?" aku menoleh kearah kanan menatap yeoja dengan tatapan heran kepadaku, dan aku hanya tersenyum lalu focus kembali dengan pikiran dan jalanku..

Bukkk "Kyaaaaa! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku bodoh?" Cookie mengamuk dan dia memukulku dengan tasnya -,- anak ini!

"Ya! Appo!" ringisku

"Makanya jangan mengacuhkanku?" blas cookie

"Hahaha, miane.. tak bolehkah aku bahagia cookie? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku agar seperti ini. Kau lupa eoh?" jawabku dengan sebuah senyum masih setia menggantung dibibirku..

"bukan begitu V, hanya saja kau aneh… sangat anehhhhhh"

"Yaa! Kenapa kau mengataiku aneh eoh?" huh sebal sekali…

"Hahaha, mianhe"

.

.

.

.

JIN POV

'oh noona' sekarang aku sedang berada ditepi lapangan basket dekat dengan gerbang utama sekolah ini, jelas kulihat matahari sangat cerah karena hari ini hari ju'at jadi sebagian aktifitas free dan kebanyakan dari kami memilih berolahraga ada juga kelas-kelas yang sedang gotong royong membersihkan kelas atau perkarangan kelas mereka. Dan kini aku melihat matahari sedang menapakkan kaki indahnya diatas bumi di sekolah ini tepatnya, dia berjalan indah dengan senyum lucunya, oh tuhan kuraba bagian kiri dadaku sesuatu menggelitik disana wajahku memanas telingaku terasa melebar mataku menyendu menatap indahnya matahari ini,,,, yang sedang kulihat….

"Hei! Berhenti jadi gila, kau terlalu memusatkan matamu itu kepadaanya dia sudah tidak ada! Berhenti Jin!" kalian tahu, ini manusia hitam –Kai

Aku menoleh kuusahakan tatapanku sudah cukup tajam dan membunuh untuk sihitam ini "Diam kau! Jika kau masih ingin bertemuku besok" aku kembali membalik badanku kearah tengah lapangan basket. "Oh man! Sorry, santai saja okey" kali ini Kai memulai gaya sok Hip Hop or bada boy or apalah itu aku tidak peduli dengan si berisik ini.

"lebih baik kau, diam. Ayo main" aku mengarahkan dagu ku kearah lapangan menandakan mengajakknya kembali bermain basket.

.

.

.

"Kurasa, pesonanya luar biasa untuku Kai, kau sudah melupakan Tiffany jika tiap hari seperti ini." Si hitam memulai lagi, apa maunya untung saja sekarang tidak ada si jhopr, jika ada, mati aku! "Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu disini? Kau membuatku mati ketika Jhope mendengar dan mengadu kepada tiffany eoh? Kurasa kita masih bisa disebut teman sebelum itu terjadi! Mengerti!" kuarahkan jari telunjukku tepat edepan hidungnnya! Tanda aku sangat memperingatinya, tapi entah sudah keberapa kali ini.

.

'Hei' – Send

'ada apa jin?' Cukup lama bagiku enunggu dia membalas pesan ini, apa sesibuk itu? Sudahlah harusnya aku bersyukur dia masih mamu membalas pesanku, tapi jika tidak membalas, apa alasannya toh dia menyukaiku –ah aku terlalu pedee

'Ani, sedang apa? Sudah makan bukan, jangan sampai lupa ne?'

'hahah, kenapa kau ini. Perhatian sekali, aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hanya berbaring dan aku sudah makan, kau juga jangan lupa makan anak manis '

Wae? Dia mengataiku *Anak Manis* oh tuhan mungkin aku bisa mati hanya karena melihat Kai telanjang dengan kulit hitamnya.

'Kau sedang mengejek atau memuji eoh? Aku tidak sama sekali manis ,kau yang manis Noona!'

'Akan kuberitahukan pada kekasihmu itu kau memuji yeoja lain'

V POV

'Kau sedang mengejek atau memuji eoh? Aku tidak sama sekali manis ,kau yang manis Noona!'

Ck.. apa-apaan anak ini! Sedang mencari mati rupanya dengan kekasihnya…

'Akan kuberitahukan pada kekasihmu itu kau memuji yeoja lain'

*Tapi aku senang aku tidak bisa berbohong kali ini*

**2 bulan kemudian**

Sekarang aku sedang memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku sedang asik berolahraga dan jam pelajaran kelasku sedang kosong, tentu tidak kusia-siakan ini. Dia yang sedang kuperhatikan adalah –Jinku- tentu saja tentang ini Cookie sudah tau karena jika dia mengetahui dari orang selain aku dia sudah pasti membunuhku.

Aku jadian dengan JIN? –kuharap apa yang kalian katakana akan menjadi doa untukku dan Jin, karena sebenarnya keadaannya bukan seperti itu, aku hanya dek- ah tidak , aku sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara aku dan masa lalu kecil yang sempat aku lupakan tanpa sebab. Aku belum tau pasti tapi semua ini Jinlah yang memulai. Aku hanya mengikuti alur dan perasaanku saja…..

_Flashback ON….._

'Aku suka fotomu, senyummu lucu ^^'

'Mwo? Lucu berarti aneh. Akan kuhapus saja foto itu'

'Ani, jangan dihapus. Lucu artiannya bagus bukan, jangan kau hapus sekali pun aku menyukainya. Andai aku bisa memilikinya '

'Apa maksudmu Jin? Kau ingin mengambilnya jika kau mau, dan simpan di dalam kumpulan foto keluargamu hahaha'

'Bukan hanya foto itu saja, tapi kau'

…..

…

…..

….

'Kau marah eoh'

'jangan mendiamiku seperti ini'

'maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud merusak ini'

Akhirnya aku memutuskan membalas pesannya…

'Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku bingung menanggapinya harus bagaimana Jin'

'Benarkah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi'

'Baiklah terima kasih'

'Kau tidurlah sudah, ini sudah malam untuk seorang yeoja belum tidur aku tidak mau anemiamu semakin menjadi-jadi V'

_Hangat,_ -aku hanya bergumam merasakan sebagian hatiku bahkan suhu tubuhku menjadi hangat

Karena perhatiannya, aku menyukainya bukan hanya perhatiannya. Aku juga menyukainya Si Jin ini…

'Kau juga jin. Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tanganmu jangan sampai digigit tikus lagi eoh? Dan minumlah susu yang ibumu buatkan hehehe –hanya bercanda'

'hahaha, terima kasih Taehyinku~~~'

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG~~~~~ entah detakkan ini tidak beratur, sampai bisa dibilang tidka normal, apa aku akan mati karena keracunan udara, yang mulai menipis. *Oke kau mulai berlebihan V

_Flashback OFF….._

Ya mulai sejak itulah….. Aku memanggilkan dengan bubuhan –KU belakang namanya karena beberapa kali dia terus emanggilku dengan seperti itu dengan seperti menuntut balsan dan ketika aku membalas perlakuannya dia mengungkapkan semuanya,….

_Flashback ON…..(Lagi)_

'Akhirnya kau memblas perlakanku, aku kitra kau tak akan pernak membalsnya sampai kapan pun dan kau tau, aku menyanyangimu dank au Taehyinku. Bisakah aku bersabar?'

Aku hanya mengiyakan pertanyaannya tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya – maksudku aku bukannya tidak mengerti hanya saja aku mengerti tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mngerti tapi tidak bisa menolak dan malah rela menjadi engg – selir(?)

Yah itulah aku sekarang dan buruknya setelah pengakuan cinta itu aku dan Jin semakin jarang bertegur sapa tapi semakin sering saling memandang dan saling tersenyum sebagai ungkapan mungkin seperti Hai apa kabar, semoga harimu baik, aku merindukanmu, atau hanya Hallo?~

Jin POV

Aku harap aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya tanpa pernah kau lupakan, tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang, aku bukannya belum siap. Tapi hanya waktu yang belum tepat, Tiffany adalah satu-satunya penghalang.

Aku memang sudah tidak mencintai Tiffany seperti dulu lagi, hanya saja untuk melepaskannya sangat sulit terlabih waktu pacaran denganku yang sudah sangat lama, kami berpacaran sejak SMP dan sekarang aku sudha hampir kelas 2 SMA, cukup lama bukan untuk sebatas dipandang Cinta Monyet?

Kedekatanku dan Taehyin atau yang kalian kenal V yeoja manis, yang sebenarnya sangat manis dan popular serta dengan pesona dan senyum lucu ditambah dengn tingkahnya yang masih seperti anak kecil walaupun sebenarnya umurnya sudah hampir 17 tahun sekarang, aku tidk melihat aura remaja dewasa jika melihat dia sedang asik megganggu teman-temannya dan tertawa riang ketika temannya terjebak dalam jebakannya, sungguh 4Dnya sangat kuat, pantas saja wajahnya selalu awet dia jarang sedih rupanya walaupun ketika dia diam, dia lebih menyeramkan dari guru killer disekolah ini,tapi biar begitu sifatnya sangatlah dewasa dan dia bisa mengertiku. Berbeda sekali dengan Tiffany yang kesannya sangat melancolis, dan terkadang lebih kekanakan ,kekanakan maksudku adalah emosinya yang tidak terkontrol dan dia sangat Over terhadapku dia tidak akan membiarkan yeoja lain mendekatiku. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah begitu mencintainya kalau akhirnya aku terjebak dalam kerangkeng seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya toh ini sudah sewajarnya untuk pasangan yang sudah cukup lama berpacaran.

_Aku ingin bebas Tiffany dan maafkan aku….._

Ulangan tengah semester sudah selesai dan akhirnya kami mendapat liburan dimusim panas ini. Aku memutuskan berlbur ke Gangnam mengunjungi Halamoni serta sepupuku, tidka bersaa dengan eomma, appa, da dongsaengku. Aku hanya sendiri.

Dan kudengar V tidak berlibur kemana-mana karena tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya, orang tuanya sangat sibuk dan orang tuanya juga tidak mengijinkannya untuk berlibur sendirian, seandainya saja Tiffany tidak berencana menyusulku juga aku psti sudah membawa V kesini diam diam tanpa sepengetahuannya…

.

.

Triingg drrtt drttt…..

Aku menggeliat meraba sisi kiri temapat tidurku kini –sekarang aku sudah di Gangnam

'Yeoboseo?'

'Bangunlah Jin, sudah pagi'

Aku tersentak dan langsung terduduk tegang diatas tempat tidur…

**Sampai sini dulu yah.,…. Moga penasaran deng, hehe maafin author yah kalo ceritnya membingungkan dan alurnya kecepatan author dah bingung gimana supaya kalian semua tertarik dengan ff ini, author berusaha banget dah,,, hikssss RLC please, kaga papa deh kalo Cuma sepatah dua padah kata doing kalo baik tiga patah kata gitu… heheh lupakan ocehan autho yang penting RLC ,, otee?**


End file.
